


Hey

by pebblepebble



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Alec, Injured Alec, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Love, M/M, Major Injury, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Worried Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebblepebble/pseuds/pebblepebble
Summary: Alec never started with a simple 'hey', which was Magnus's first sign that something was off.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus was reorganizing his jewelry boxes when his phone went off across the room. He jumped up, recognizing the ringtone immediately and wanting to hear the voice on the other side of the line. 

“Hello Alexander.”

“Hey.”

Alec never started with a simple ‘hey’, which was Magnus’s first sign that something was off. He was also calling while they were out on a patrol. He usually only called during patrol if there was an emergency, yet his tone didn’t sound frantic or concerned. It sounded oddly calm. 

“Is something the matter darling? Finished with patrol early?” 

There was a pause on the other end of the call. 

“I, um...no. I’m not done yet. I just wanted to call anyway.” 

“Well it’s always great to hear from you. So should I be expecting a late arrival when you’re done? I was just about to go and make more coffee while I wait for you to come home. Or I could join you while you finish patrol?”

Magnus heard Alec take a deep breath on the other side of the line. Something was definitely up. 

“No, no it’s okay. You should go to bed, don’t drink more coffee Magnus,” he paused again and Magnus could hear his smile through the phone. “I’ll be home late, I just…”

“Alexander, what is it love?”

“Nothing is wrong, I just, I love you. That’s all. I love you Magnus.” 

Though he was stating sentiments, they still sounded off to Magnus. But Alec claimed that everything was alright and he didn’t want to intrude or push something that they would have time to talk about when he got home. His voice just sounded lonely, which Magnus understood if he had been walking the streets with Isabelle and Jace for hours.

“I love you, too. I’ll see you at home then, and I’m waiting up even if you don’t want me to Alec. You know I can’t sleep well without you anyway.”

There was a sniffle from Alec through the phone. “Okay. I love you. Goodnight, Magnus.”

And the call disconnected. 

Magnus left his jewelry behind and wandered into the kitchen. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was up. But again, he had texted when they first started patrol three hours ago to explain that he was going with Jace and Izzy. Ever since becoming the Head of the Institute, Alec had been too busy to go on everyday missions and patrols with teams or even his parabatai. However, they had been receiving multiple reports about random attacks from some unknown demon for the past two weeks and it had been stressing him out. Alec had also explained how they had reason to believe they would encounter the demon on patrol tonight, so he decided to join his siblings. 

He was with his sister and brother. They were the ultimate fighting machine, so Magnus knew he would be fine. He was probably just exhausted from a day of paperwork and a so far unsuccessful journey around New York City at night. 

So Magnus made his coffee, and he stationed himself on the couch for a productive evening of catching up with Project Runway. 

\-------------------

It was an hour later that his phone went off again. All he heard were noises of pain from who he assumed was Jace, but it did not comfort him. If something had happened to Jace, Alec was probably a mess right now, providing an answer for why Izzy was calling him. 

“Isabelle? What is it?”

“Where’s Alec?! Is he okay? He said you were only going on patrol for another hour or so, and that he would call if you found anything--”

Magnus’s heart dropped. He was already reaching for one of Alec’s shoes by the front door to track him with while he responded, “I’m not with him. He called a little while ago and said you were finishing patrol.”

“He did what?! Magnus, something is terribly wrong, Jace can’t even stand he’s in so much pain which means Alec--” she stopped to catch her breath. “Can you track--”

“Already done. Meet me by Pier 45, right by the Hudson River, bring back up, too.”

With that he ended the call and opened a portal, stepping through into the cool night air of the West Village. Then, the search began. Alec’s shoe had tracked to this point, but yet there was no Alec in sight. 

The pier was dimly lit but it was almost one in the morning, so it wasn’t busy. In fact, there was no one in sight. Not just Alec was missing from this scenario, but others, too. NYC was the city that never slept, yet there was no night activity happening. 

“Alexander?” Magnus called out. He began walking down the pier, looking for any signs of Alec that could be a clue to where he was. He continued looking until Isabelle hopped out of Luke’s van with a few other shadowhunters he vaguely remembered ten minutes later. 

“Have you found anything?” 

“No, and I re-tracked him but it still shows this place. How’s Jace?” 

Izzy pointed down the street and three of the shadowhunters took off running into the shadows. 

“He’s not good. It’s, it’s like that time Alec felt Jace die. But it’s being prolonged. When that happened to Alec it was quick, but this has been happening for almost 20 minutes now. He can barely talk through the pain.” 

“We will find him. He’s not dead, nor will he die on my watch Isabelle.” Magnus didn’t even try to hide the worry in his voice, “I’ve already looked for evidence down the pier, let’s look in the surrounding streets.” 

They took off, Izzy with Magnus, and Luke with the two shadowhunters that were left.

"I can't believe he lied to me! I mean, why would he lie? I don't understand, and now something has obviously happened to him and he's missing and--"

"Isabelle, I told you we will find him. Is there anything you remember him mentioning about finishing patrol, other than doing it with me?" Magnus hurried and led the way past shops and cafes, looking down each alley to find it empty. He was starting to get very nervous. 

"No, he just, we had been on patrol and had encountered two demons, but it was nothing out of the ordinary! Not the weird demon we went out looking for when the night started. That's why he came with us after all, so when nothing showed he said he was just going to meet you and finish our route near Brooklyn while Jace and I went back to the Institute!"

"So he either decided not to go to Brooklyn, or didn't even make it there. You called me right after Jace started feeling pain, right?"

"Yes, it started out really mild then all of the sudden he couldn't--"

Magnus's phone rang.  
It was Luke's number. But one of the accomanying shadowhunters spoke when he answered. 

"It's him. We found him." 

They sprinted back to the pier just as Luke jumped over the edge and into the freezing river water. 

Magnus held his breath. No. It couldn't be. Why would his Alexander be in the Hudson River?

But sure enough, as they slammed into the railing and looked down after their friend, two shapes were slightly visible.  
Magnus conjured light to his hands and illuminated the darkness. 

They were all met with the sight of Luke cradling a limp, pale, Alec. He had bruises on his face that could be seen from the deck where everyone else stood. 

"Backup!" Magnus threw his hands out to the others as he pulled the two, now soaking wet, people from the water. 

And he cried.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been following leads for the past two weeks and Alec was getting sick of it. No one had been killed, which was why it was a special situation, one they weren't used to. He had received reports and pleading fire-messages from multiple downworlders and nephilum, and had even brought in a few people to interview on what they had seen. But nothing helped. Their search for information on the demon had only helped them to identify its attack pattern. Every other night between nine and midnight it had been spotted. 

That was the other strange occurrence. It wasn't even really attacking the people who had reported it. Instead, it would get really close and make them uncomfortable while they were walking home at night. Many explained that they felt as though they were being followed all the way home, but didn't want to fight or confront the demon. 

After no luck with all of their teams going out and searching each night, Alec had begun to send out more teams, just in smaller groups of usually two or three people. But nothing was working and he was getting fed up. 

That's why he decided to finally go on the mission with Jace and Izzy. He was always so busy all the time anyway, so when the stress had become too much for him he assigned his siblings to his group and they were off. 

Isabelle had been going out every night with a different team of shadowhunters. Alec knew she could tell he was very concerned about the continuity of the demon reports. So she had taken it upon herself to help him by going on missions to find it and solve the issue. 

They started the night around 8:30. Alec had told Jace and Izzy about his plan for the evening around six, but as soon as he finished gearing up in his office he pulled out his cell phone to text Magnus. 

*I'm going on patrol with J and I tonight. We're going to get that demon. Love you xx*

He walked into the hall to meet his parabatai and sister. It had been too long since his last mission with them, and even though they trained together, fighting was different. They were unstoppable together. Alec could already feel his body's adrenaline getting ready and they hadn't even left the Institute yet. 

"Hey big brother, you ready?" Izzy patted him on the arm, "I think tonight's the night."

Jace smiled at him. Alec knew he could feel his excitement through their bond. 

"Yes. Let's go, it's already getting late and we're in for a long night."

They left the quiet Institue behind them, foccussed on the task at hand. 

\--------------------

Alec was alert. His senses were oversensitive as he ached for the feeling of fighting the mystery demon. 

It was already 11:55pm and they were nearing the end of their predicted window of time.

They had encountered a couple of shax demons early on, which was to be expected. It was nothing out of the ordinary and it was driving Alec crazy. He knew they needed to get the demon people kept reporting, but the shax demons they had killed definitely weren't the ones they were looking for. The fight had been quick, too, lasting under five minutes against the 'dream team'. 

Jace led the way down another street. Izzy kept watching Alec out of the corner of her eye. She had always been able to read him so well and could tell he was anxious. 

"Alec, we can go out again tomorrow night," she tried to comfort him. 

He turned. "You're right. It's getting really late, you two should head back to the Institute."

"Okay, are you sure you don't want us to walk back with you to Brooklyn? I'd be happy to--"

"Jace, I'm fine. I'll even call Magnus and he can portal and walk home with me while I finish patrol. It's no big deal."

"Okay Alec. Get some rest then. We'll see you tomorrow," Jace patted his back for the second time that night. He had a habit of doing that.  
Just as he and Izzy turned to go back to the Institute, he looked back at his brother. "I've missed having you on missions, Alec. Tonight was nice, even though we didn't find anything." 

And they parted ways. 

 

Alec began walking down the street he always took, down the familiar path that took him to his home, his Magnus. Just as he was about to call him though, a figure appeared behind him on the street. 

And he knew it was what they had been looking for. He got the feeling they had all described, the feeling that he was being stalked. 

Not wanting to blow his cover, he kept walking. No one has been hurt or killed, he reminded himself. There was no reason to start an unneccessary fight. 

But then it lunged. He spun, his seraph blade ready to deflect the blow, but it wasn't what he was prepared for. Another demon lurched at him from his other side and next thing he knew he was pinned against the wall of an alleyway. 

"What do you want!" he shouted, for this was no regular demon. Maybe it could speak?

"Alexander Lightwood. We have been waiting for you." Apparently it could speak. But Alec couldn't see its face, just knew that he was trapped by an unfamiliar creature.  
"We are here to make a deal with you." 

"What? Who are you? What are you?" He tried to pull away and escape but it was no use. 

"You have access to control. You are the Head of the New York Institute, but you also are involved with leaders of the downworld. We want justice."  
He knew that it definitely wasn't a demon like they had believed. It wasn't a person though either, from what he had gathered from their form and voice. But their were also two of them. Which was confusing. 

"You can sacrifice yourself for the cause, or..."

"Or what? What cause, what is this?" 

"We will kill Magnus Bane and your family members. Those two you went on patrol with this evening? Them, for sure."

"Why--why, what? What is all--"

"You will have five minutes to make your decision."

They stepped away, dropping him to the ground. As he stood and looked around, he couldn't see where they had gone. But they had taken his weapons so he couldn't fight. He could try to run, but his gut told him that this situation didn't acount for that.  
He thought for a second. When they mentioned Magnus he had panicked. It must be serious. But there were only two of them, and he could do it. But he couldn't pull Magnus into this, not if it was a serious situation. He couldn't get hurt. 

So he took out his phone, and pressed the one number he had on speed dial. 

Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ? Thoughts? Also thank you for all of the support:)

**Author's Note:**

> ;) should I do another chapter?


End file.
